sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Boom: Fire
|genre = Action-adventure, platform |modes = Single-player, multiplayer }}Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice is an action-adventure platform game which was developed by Vicarious Visions, Beenox, Sledgehammer Games and Sanzaru Games and published by Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision for the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS. It is part of the Sonic Boom spin-off franchise of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, along with the games Rise of Lyric and Shattered Crystal, and a television series by Warner Bros. Animation and Saban Brands in which is the game later as its sequel to the TV series while Rise of Lyric served as a prequel and Shattered Crystal also served as a midquel. Originally planned for a release in late 2015, Fire & Ice was released in North America and Europe in September 2016, and in Australia and Japan the following month. While the game received mixed reviews from critics upon release, it was seen as an improvement over Rise of Lyric and Shattered Crystal. Plot Original Game The story begins with about the original Ultraman's fame. 52 years later after the last death of Dr. Eggman, Copy Eggman having discovered a new supercharged element called Ragnium on the American Museum of Natural History in New York City which he plans to use for his last revenge against Sonic Jr, son of Sonic Sr and the late Cynder. In the meantime in Alaska, Team Sonic has discovered looming weather patterns that, if left unchecked, could bring about the end of the world. While on the Alaskan frontier to set up some monitors for Tails back on the United States in Los Angeles though, Sonic Jr and Amy rupture a fissure which infuses their Communicator with elemental energies that grant them new fire and ice powers. With these powers, Sonic Jr and Amy seal the fissure, slightly stabilizing the local weather. In the Alaskan Caves, they discover a giant statue of Ultraman Tiga and a blue stone. Driven by his own greed, Amy takes the blue stone by ignoring the warnings that Sonic Jr tried to tell and because of this, the ice cave starts to shaken. He and Amy Rose flee, leaving the rest to U.S. Army and S.H.I.E.L.D. and a monster emerges from the ice cave. Sonic Jr transformed into X and buy the others some time to escape. The monster is too powerful for X to handle, even pummelling Exceed X, the Ultraman's stronger form and forced him to separate with Daichi, damaging the X Devizer before it went underground. After his defeat, Sonic Jr swears his revenge on Zaigorg for being defeated. Noticing this, Tails has the pair meet up with him on Alaskan Frontier. On their way to Tails though, Sonic Jr and Amy come across D-Fekt, a small Eggman robot with nearly limitless magnetic powers who tries (and fails) to stop the hedgehogs from sealing more fissures. As Tails discovers that the fissures' fire and ice elements are what that are disrupting the environment, Sonic Jr and Amy arrive, and Tails figures out a way to push the powers in Sonic Jr and Amy's Communicators to the others, allowing them all to use them. Before Tails can ponder about the fissures connection to a new element he detected though, the team had to head home to contain some fissures erupting there and check up on Sticks. Along the way, the trio tries to catch D-Fekt until Copy Dr. Eggman shows up to berate D-Fekt for his failures. Copy Eggman then kidnaps Sonic Jr and brings him to Giza, Egypt, revealing his plan to humiliate Sonic Jr by having him compete in races against his supposedly unbeatable, Ragnium-charged EggBot Racers. Unimpressed, Sonic Jr easily beats the competition, escapes from Egypt and returns to his team. Not letting this set him back, Copy Eggman would drop in several times after that to take Sonic Jr to new races against his other robots, only for Sonic Jr to emerge victorious each time. Back in Los Angeles, Sonic Jr, Tails and Amy quickly revealed the monster's name: Devil Beast Zaigorg. A long time ago, the Earth was transformed into a similar condition to the hell by Zaigorg until the monster was sealed by past Ultra Warriors. Later they contain the fissures all over the city and find Sticks with D-Fekt, the badger having been captivated by how "cute" D-Fekt is. Ignoring how dangerous the robot is, Sticks joins her friends as D-Fekt escapes. Soon after, the quartet finds Knuckles when they mistake him for D-Fekt, and the echidna comes along with them. From there, Team Sonic begins following D-Fekt while also sealing fissures, suspecting the robot and the fissures share a connection. Sonic Jr is able to restore X using a small volt of electricity but with the X Devizer still damaged, he is unable to transform. After inspecting Tiga's statue, Sonic Sr's hologram and Maria Hill decided to create Cyber Cards based on the giant and the original Ultraman. On London, Team Sonic had to break off their search to seal more fissures since sealing them in one place only caused them to pop up in another. In New York City, Tails' scanners showed the fissures held traces of Ragnium, leading to the discovery of a moving Ragnium source which Team Sonic followed. This Ragnium source turned out to be D-Fekt. Noticing he was being followed, D-Fekt remembers how he was created by Copy Dr. Eggman as "RagnaBot" to mine for Ragnium using eco-magnets. When a malfunction left him unable to attract Ragnium though, Eggman's pride for RagnaBot turned into contempt, prompting Copy Eggman to rename him "D-Fekt" and make him one of his Island Defenders. However, D-Fekt soon learned he could magnetize everything other than Ragnium and so made it his goal to defeat Sonic Jr and regain Copy Eggman's love. Later in Washington, D.C., Sonic Sr revealed that Zaigorg can only be sealed once more by using the same blue stone and that the monster made its way to destroy it. Needing to analyze D-Fekt, Team Sonic caught him in the city of Tokyo where Tails' analysis confirms the robot had been in contact with Ragnium. As such, all they had to do was follow D-Fekt to the source of the Ragnium. However, they had to find him again since Sticks had released him, upon where Sticks tricked D-Fekt to wear a tracker. Later in Boston which was evacuated, the U.S. Army and S.H.I.E.L.D. launched the operation "Hell No. 3" to stop Zaigorg from advancing towards the tower. S.H.I.E.L.D. members used the Cyber Cards' powers but to no avail as a Zaigorg summoned Gorg Antlar and Gorg Fire Golza as his assists. With the three monsters approaching Downtown Manhattan, an evacuation is finally held. Silver Jr sees this scenario from the lab and tries to run off to help Blaze Jr, resulting his emotion to resonate with the blue stone, the mysterious relic and the X Devizer. Blaze Jr brought X and give to Sonic Jr, Silver Jr and the relic under Sonic Sr's orders before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. members and U.S. Army Soldiers in against Zaigorg as well. Sonic Sr and Nick Fury finally reclaim the blue stone after a short scuffle and quickly shift his focus to rescue Blaze Jr after being trapped by a steel beam with Silver Jr, Shadow, Rouge and E-123 Omega join in. As Zaigorg approaches, she orders them to leave her but Silver Jr's desire to save Blaze Jr allows his relic to give him the strength needed to lift the steel beam. The relic's crust peels off and reveal its true form, the Spark Lens, resonating with the blue stone and the X Devizer. Later in Tokyo which follows the signal, Team Sonic arrives at Copy Eggman's Ragnium mine on Tokyo Tower where Copy Eggman is piping the by-products from his mining operation off to adjacent cities, creating the fissures. The city, however, is on the verge of exploding from the pressure due to Team Sonic's meddling with the fissure. There, Copy Eggman orders Orbot and Cubot to destroy Team Sonic when D-Fekt takes the initiative himself. Copy Eggman is amazed by D-Fekt's powers, but ends up getting pinned to the walls as D-Fekt begins destroying the city of Tokyo apart. Begging Team Sonic to save him, just before Sonic Jr and Sticks came to defeat D-Fekt with the help of Shadow and Rouge. The X Devizer repairs itself and Sonic Jr unity to transform and enters Boston. After Sonic Jr arrives in Boston while Silver Jr and Blaze Jr were about to be trampled by a wall, Silver Jr quickly rises the relic and transforms into Ultraman Tiga, saving Blaze Jr and pushes Zaigorg far from the Boston building. The blue stone reacts, summoned the original Ultraman and all three giants and S.H.I.E.L.D. members join forces against Zaigorg and its monsters. Both Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman received support from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Cyber Card-powered weapons that assisted them in defeating Gorg Antlar and Gorg Fire Golza. As Ultraman X seemingly defeated Zaigorg, the monster appeared unharmed and strangled Ultraman and Tiga with its tentacles to absorb their light energies, converting them into five missiles which launched towards X before arriving on different countries of the world, summoning five Tsurugi Demaaga. Guruman finished creating the Cyber Cards of Ultraman and Tiga and had Shadow and Rouge sent them to Sonic Jr, who used it and equipped Ultraman X with the Beta Spark Armor. Using the Beta Spark Sword, he freed Tiga and Ultraman and fights against Zaigorg. The Cyber Cards of past Ultra Warriors resonated and summoned all of them to fight Tsurugi Demaaga in different portions of the world. X merged with Tiga and Ultraman, creating a huge data wing that charged the worldwide Ultra Warriors with the energy needed to finish off Tsurugi Demaaga. Returning to Earth, he quickly killed Zaigorg and ended his reign of terror. After the battle with Zaigorg, Sonic Jr returns from Boston and helps Sticks to defeat D-Fekt, but Copy Eggman's Ragnium is left permanently destroyed in the aftermath. After Sonic Jr makes a painful rescue of Copy Eggman, the clone of the late doctor, feeling obligated to show some gratitude, reluctantly gives D-Fekt to Team Sonic, much to Sticks' jo. Tails then reprograms D-Fekt to be completely harmless, and Team Sonic heads home to United States with S.H.I.E.L.D. while Copy Eggman leaves for the retirement. The others celebrates the X's victory and the Ultra Warriors regroup for a moment before leaving. Tiga reverted to Silver Jr and X separated with Sonic Jr. Because of humanity's bonds, he finally regained the true body that was lost 52 years ago and Ultraman leaves the Earth. X thanked Sonic Jr and S.H.I.E.L.D. for their cooperation since the first time they met and reassured to Sonic Jr that they will always stay united and will return should the Earth is in danger once more before leaving. Silver Jr awakened, nearly having no recollection of his time as Tiga but was praised by Blaze Jr, something that he had yearned for. After Team Sonic and S.H.I.E.L.D returns to the United States from Japan, Team Sonic and S.H.I.E.L.D. members celebrates their victory but X returned to them explains that he will be served as the U.S. Army Ranger in Afghanistan. S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury asks Sonic Jr to join the service of the United States Army Rangers in which he accepted it. ''Fire Emblem Fates'' DLC After defeating Zaigorg and later D-Fekt (voiced by Nick Offerman) for the care of Sticks (voiced by Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio), Sonic Jr (voiced by Jason David Frank) forbids farewell to Team Sonic memebers Tails (voiced by Erin Cahill), Knuckles (voiced by Robert Wisdom) and Amy Rose (voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin) before he coming out of retirement by rejoining the U.S. Army Rangers for the Private First Class. After rejoining in, Sonic Jr participates in a military operation alongside United States Army Rangers stationed in Afghanistan, by assisting them in taking back a city from Middle Eastern insurgents. Impressed by Sonic Jr's capabilities, Major General Garon Richardson (voiced by Charles Dance) recruits him into Sentinal Task Force. Sonic Jr prepares for an upcoming assignment in Vietnam at the Khe Sahn Providence with the Sentinel operatives Xander Bradley (voiced by Liam Neeson) and Gunter Houseman (voiced by Sacha Baron Cohen) along with the U.S. Marine Corps and the U.S. Army Rangers, where they engaging the Vietnamese forces. Sonic Jr is forced to call the U.S. Army medevac after his companion Gunter Houseman is wounded by the Vietnamese sniper and was later recovered via the V-22 Osprey VTOL. While he managed to pursing and killing at least half of the Vietnamese forces, but he is later overwhelmed and captured by Rinkah Shen (voiced by Audrey Wasilewski) and Kaze Malhoutra (voiced by Brian Bloom), members of the East Asia Federation who both took him to Tokyo, Japan. Recognized as othe former U.S. Army Ranger and one of the East Asian royal family (Ryoma Watanabe voiced by Jason Scott Lee, Mikoto Marshall voiced by Michelle Yeoh, Hinoka Marshall voiced by Catherine Sutherland, Sakura Marshall voiced by Brianna Knickerbocker and Takumi Perlman voiced by Tony Goldwyn), Sonic Jr is brought to meet their blood relatives at the city of Tokyo before going to Okinawa, along with Azura Panetierre (voiced by Rena Strober). The two American CIA agents managed infiltrate the East Asian ceremony during the attempt to kill Sonic Jr with the Barrett M82 sniper rifle. Mikoto Marshall shields him and is shot instead at the cost of her life while Ryoma Watanabe to send the Japanese officials to capture and execute CIA agents and avenged the mother's death while the hooded assassin (voiced by Matthew Yang King) assassinated the Emperor of Japan with the SPAS-12 shotgun. Sonic Jr is devastated for the loss which caused him to turn into Dark Sonic Jr who managed to defeat the hooded assassin and later destroys half of Okinawa territory, but is eventually calmed by Azura Panettiere. Just as Dark Sonic Jr is reverted back to Sonic Jr, he is given safely utilize their newfound powers. After the Ambush in Okinawa in which the Americans caused, Sonic Jr comes into possession of a legendary sword called Yato, said to belong to the one who will save the world. Outraged by an apparent American-sponsored attack on Okinawa, East Asia Federation retaliates by launching a surprise invasion on the East Coast of the United States with the help of the Russian Federation and the United Federation of China. With no evidence of the CIA involvement in the ambush in Okinawa, Xander Bradley insists on ending the United States' war with East Asia, Russia and China. After raiding a Russian port, Xander launches a ballistic missile towards Washington, D.C. and detonates it in the upper atmosphere. The resulting EMP blast disables all electronic devices across the eastern seaboard, giving the Americans a much-needed advantage. Soldiers fighting in D.C. narrowly avoid a bombing run of Russian and East Asian-occupied strategic structures by the United States Air Force, lighting green flares atop the White House to show that the city remains in American hands. Meanwhile, an American four-man Delta Force team, call-signed Metal, manages to repel Russian Forces in New York City by blowing up the Russian spectrum jamming tower on top of the Wall Street Stock Exchange and hijacking an Oscar II-class submarine to launch cruise missiles at the Russian Navy, forcing an emergency withdrawal from the East Coast by the Russians. Two months later, Sonic Jr's two families meet, and Sonic Jr is forced to choose between siding with East Asia, China and Russia or the United States, European and Oceanic forces. Unfortunately, he turns down on both sides just before going into hiding in the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro with Princess Azura Panettiere. Years passed after arriving in Rio de Janeiro, Sonic Jr is led by her through the chasm in South America. She reveals that Anankos Shephard (voiced by Ike Amadi and Troy Baker) usurped the throne after murdering real Garon Richardson and is now influencing human hearts as an act of revenge against them. Azura Panettiere herself is the daughter of the U.S. president Howard Richardson (voiced by Keegan-Michael Key and later Samuel Walker (voiced by Bradley Whitford), and Sonic Jr will die if they reveal the existence of the world to anyone outside it due to a curse. The two form a plan to kill Anankos Shephard in the hope that it will end his influence over East Asia Federation and the United States of North America. After leaving South America with the help of the former Sentinel operative Gunter Houseman, who has recovered from the injuries during the Second Vietnam War, Azura Panettiere reveals that the only way to access it again is to bring peace back to the world. Meanwhile, an American four-man Delta Force team, call-signed Metal, manages to repel Russian and East Asian Forces in New York City by blowing up the Russian spectrum jamming tower on top of the Wall Street Stock Exchange and hijacking an Oscar II-class submarine to launch cruise missiles at the Russian Navy and East Asian Federation Maritine Forces, forcing an emergency withdrawal from the East Coast by the Russians, East Asians and Chinese. Two years after the end of the Russo-American War, Sonic Jr come out of hiding and travels through the Afghanistan, Beijing, Japan, Hawaiian Islands and later San Francisco, gradually gaining the trust to the United Federation of China, East Asia Federation, Russian Federation and the United States of North America and allegiance of their hereditary and adopted families. During their journey together, the two families gradually overcome their differences. Once the group enter Valla under the Earth's surface, the party head to confront Anankos Shephard, and during their journey battle resurrected forms of Mikoto Marshall, Azura Panettiere's mother Arete Bergman (voiced by Anna Graves), and Sumeragi Keith, the latter of whom is revealed to be the Empeor of Japan's assassin during the Ambush in Okinawa. They are eventually betrayed by Gunter Houseman, who was possessed by Anankos all along, but Sonic Jr succeeds in freeing Gunter Houseman from Anankos' control while his son Sonic Sr II (voiced by Max Charles) saves Cynder Jr (voiced by Grace Kaufman and Lori Alan) from Malefor's control just before taking her to safety in the San Francisco Bay. When they face Anankos, they are initially helpless, but Ryoma Watanabe, Takumi Perlman, Xander Bradley, and Leo Kennedy (voiced by Tom Holland) feed the power of their Legendary Weapons into Yato, transforming it into the Fire Emblem. Near death after being defeated, Anankos summons and eats the impostor Garon Richardson to regain his strength, but is finally destroyed by Sonic Sr II with the Fire Emblem and Sacred Sword Excalibur while Cynder Jr is in the care of Sonic Sr II and Knuckles Jr (voiced by Mark Whitten) for the recovery of the injuries in the San Francisco S.H.I.E.L.D. Base. In the aftermath after the end of World War III, Azura Panettiere sworns Sonic the Hedgehog Jr as the new Major General of the Sentinel Task Force, and an everlasting peace is established between the three nations. Shortly afterwards, the peace treaty is finally signed, withdrawing Russian forces from Vietnam, India and Korea and ending the hostility between the U.S., East Asia, China and Russia in which the Russian Federation, United Federation of China and Oceanic Federation would later joined NATO and the United Nations. In a mid-credits scene, Thanos (voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr.), dissatisfied by the failures of his pawns, dons a gauntlet and vows to retrieve the Infinity Stones himself. ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' DLC The game takes place in Planet Earth, approximately in the year of 1975. A millennium prior to the events of Team Sonic's Awakening, when the nations of the continents were being formed, the Fell Dragon Grima (voiced and vocal effects by Frank Welker) attempted to destroy the world. To stop Grima, the Divine Dragon Naga (voiced by Jennifer Hale) chose the ruler of the Halidom of European Union and granted them power through two magical objects: Falchion, a sword with the power to slay dragons; and the Fire Emblem, a magical shield. Using these, the European Union struck down Grima, sending it into a long slumber. By the present time in planet Earth, which continues to worship London, and is ruled by Queen Emmeryn and defended by her brother Chrom of the European Union, which worships Grima; and Regna Ferox, a country whose rulers periodically fight for dominance. Fifteen years prior to Team Sonic's Awakening, United States of Europe. Egypt, Nile River Coalition and Central Asian Union waged a religious war, which greatly damaged Earth and left bitterness on both sides; Europe has slowly recovered from the war thanks to Emmeryn Carter's peaceful actions. Three years after the end of World War III with Xander Bradley (voiced by Liam Neeson) sworns as the new President of the United States and Ryoma Watanabe (voiced by Jason Scott Lee) is the new Emperor of Japan, the amnesiac former members of Team Sonic members, Knuckles (voiced by Robert Wisdom) and Tails (voiced by Erin Cahill) is sent by the Major General Sonic Jr (voiced by Jason David Frank) of the Sentinel Task Force and the U.S. Government to the city of Paris to investigate the attacks just before they were found by Chrom Johnson (voiced by Aaron Taylor-Johnson) and members of his personal army of European Union, the Shepherds (Lissa Olsen (voiced by AnnaSophia Robb and Frederick Henriksen voiced by Josh Brolin) in the Notre Dame Cathedral. Knuckles and Tails join forces with the European Union, after exhibiting the qualities of a tactician when they defend Cairo from Nile River Coalition and Central Asian Union forces. After gaining an alliance with the United States of America and NATO coalition, the U.S., NATO coalition and European forces move to fight both Central Asian-NRC forces and revenant monsters called the Risen; they are helped by a masked woman calling herself "Marth" (voiced by Paget Brewster) and later the retired doctor Copy Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (voiced by F. Murray Abraham), who is a former antagonist turned the minor protagnist when he had a change of heart. After a confrontation between Central Asian Union, NRC, the United States and European Union, Emmeryn Carter (voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) is almost caught in a plot to assassinate her. The plot is foiled with aid from "Marth" and Copy Eggman, who has prior knowledge of the event. Soon after, NRC forces captured Emmeryn Carter when she went to parley with Mark Gangrel (voiced by Steve Blum), former Thailand Army soldier and the general of the Nile River Coalition, and prevent another war. Mark Gangrel demands the Fire Emblem in exchange for Emmeryn Carter's life. Though Chrom Johnson almost accepts Mark Gangrel's terms, Emmeryn Carter stops him by throwing herself over a cliff, becoming a martyr to both Central Asia, NRC, United States and Europe. Eventually, European and American coalition forces triumph over Central Asians, taking Mark Gangrel into the U.S. custody for the crimes against Europe and restoring peace to the Central Asian Union, NRC, United States and European Union. Two years after Mark Gangrel's defeat and captured in Pakistan, Chrom Johnson became the new Prime Minister of the European Union, marries, and fathers a newborn daughter named Lucina. Chrom Johnson leads the Americans and the Europeans again when NRC Emperor Vlad Walhart (voiced by Richard Epcar) of Nile River Coalition threatens to invade Paris, London, St. Petersburg and Berlin. During the campaign, "Marth" returns, and reveals that she is Lucina from an alternate timeline from more than 10 years in the future, where Grima has been resurrected. Lucina used a time traveling spell devised by Naga to return to the past and prevent the events leading to her future. To combat Grima, Chrom Johnson must perform the "Awakening", a ritual that grants him Naga's power, by combining the Fire Emblem with five magical gems divided among the nations. After the U.S. Army Special Forces conduct operations, deep within NRC territory (Ethiopia has no border with Egypt) indicates the NRC might in fact be losing territory. Following the Egypt counteroffensive was a success, the U.S. military and NATO coalition forces attempted to clean the remaining OpFor and NRC forces out of Afghanistan and kills Vlad Walhart while the remaining forces of the NRC retreats to the Kenyan territory. During the war after the death of Vlad Walhart, Sentinel Task Force soldiers and the European Shepherds manage to retrieve four of the gemstones. They are then ambushed by Hershel von Validar (also voiced by Frank Welker), the former Russian Army general and the Commander of the Nile River Coalition as well as Knuckles and Tails' father, after he offers them the last gemstone. Validar takes control of Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower and steals the Fire Emblem from Chrom Johnson. He also reveals that Robin McGregor was born as the ideal vessel for Grima. Lucina realizes that Grima used Robin McGregor to kill Chrom Johnson in her timeline, and attempts to execute them but Ultraman Zero stopped Grima and destroys him with the Final Ultimate Zero, thus saving everyone; Chrom Johnson forces her to stand down, remaining confident Knuckles and Tails can overcome Grima's control. Alternatively, if Tails is Lucina's husband or mother, Lucina is unable to go through with it and stands down on her own. While the U.S. military and NATO coalition forces attempted to eliminate the remaining NRC forces out of Central Asia and the Chancellor and President of the Nile River Coalition both surrendered in the Nile River territory in hopes of Hershel von Validar's whereabouts. Delta Force operatives, Sentinel Task Force, European Special Forces and U.S. Navy SEALs manage to track down Hershel von Validar in the Kenyan city of Nairobi where he uses Knuckles and Tails to attack Chrom Johnson. However, Knuckles and Tails uses their foreknowledge to prevent Chrom Johnson's death by betraying Commander Hershel von Validar by stabbing him with the Ka-bar knife and told him he is not their father but a madman who wants power, allowing the European Army and Delta Force operatives to kill Hershel von Validar and recover the Fire Emblem thus ending the Nile River-European War. Currently at this point, the possessed Robin McGregor (voiced by Max Mittelman) from Lucina's future appears, revealing that the present timeline Knuckles and Tails' amnesia was caused by Grima's unsuccessful attempt to possess Robin. The future Robin then uses the power gathered for Grima's resurrection to restore its dragon form. In a race against time, Chrom Johnson performs the Awakening and summons Naga. Although Chrom now has the power to stop Grima, Naga reveals that she only has enough power to put Grima to sleep for another thousand years. Naga explains that the only way to truly destroy Grima is to have him destroy the future Robin, which could come at cost of Knuckles and Tails' life. Naga tells them that Robin will only survive if their bonds with Chrom Johnson and the European Shepherds are strong enough. Naga explains that the only way to truly destroy Grima is to have him destroy himself through both Knuckles and Tails, which could come at cost of the Knuckles and Tails' lifes. Naga tells them that Knuckles and Tails will only survive if their bonds with Chrom and the Shepherds are strong enough. In the final battle, the Shepherds manage to weaken Grima, but Grima wounds both Tails and Knuckles. Chrom will attempt to deliver the final blow to the fell dragon, but Team Sonic members' wounded Tails and Knuckles stops Chrom from dealing the final blow and kill Grima and later sacrificing Copy Eggman, which causing him to vanish. Following Grima's vanishment and Copy Eggman's sacrifice, Tails and Knuckles finally succumbs to their wounds after telling Chrom Johnson their last words to tell Amy and Sticks that United States and Europe would be both proud. Chrom Johnson and the European Shepherds mourned the loss of Tails and Knuckles, and later attends on the funerals back to United States in Arlington, Virginia with U.S. Honor Guard performing the volley fire just before searching Amy Rose (voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin) and Sticks the Badger (voiced by Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio) in the heart of New York City. In a mid-credits scenes, Sonic Sr II (Adult voiced by Brandon Routh and young voiced by Max Charles) and Cynder Jr (voiced by Grace Kaufman) returns to the New Dragon Temple in New York City where Terrador (voiced by Beau Billingslea), Cyril (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) and Volteer (voiced by Christopher Swindle) awaits and the ghost of Ignitus (voiced by F. Murray Abraham) sees them while Amy and Sticks lives in the Apartment Building in New York City, where Chrom Johnson and Lissa Olsen arrived in the entrance from Europe and welcome them to the European Union. In a post-credits scene, Wilson and Steve Rogers have Bucky Barnes in their custody. Unable to contact Tony Stark because of "the accords", Wilson mentions that he knows someone who can help. The Legacy of Sonic Sr The story begins with about the original Ultraman's fame. 52 years later after the last death of Dr. Eggman, Sonic Jr (voiced by Josh Hutcherson) tells Amy Rose (voiced by Jessica Alba) about his various flashbacks from the previous games including his father Sonic the Hedgehog Sr (who is in the cryosleep for 60 years) by retelling the events of the games including Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (from World War II to Vietnam War and the Cold War), Sonic Adventure, Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Lost World. After his father's flashbacks were ended, Team Sonic members Sonic Sr and Amy went to the Alaskan Frontier in the United States to investigate the fissures which caused the damages for the capital city of Anchorage and other cities of Alaska. In the post credits scene, Copy Eggman (voiced by the uncredited F. Murray Abraham) having discovered a new supercharged element called Ragnium on the American Museum of Natural History in New York City which he plans to steal the element and used for his last revenge against Sonic Sr's son, Sonic Jr. Gameplay Like the previous PSVita and 3DS entry, Shattered Crystal, Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice is a side-scrolling platform game in which Sonic Jr and his companions fight their way through various stages. In addition to Sonic Jr, Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Dyna, Amy, Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, Shinjiro Taiga, Gemini Sunrise, the New York Combat Revue Members, Old Sonic Sr, Old Cynder, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer have been added as playable characters. Like the previous game, players can switch between characters at will in order to use their unique abilities such as Tails' flight, Sticks' boomerang, and Amy's hammer. A unique gimmick in this game is the addition of fire and ice elements, which apply both to the level environments and character abilities. For example, Sonic can infuse himself with fire to break ice blocks or surround himself with ice in order to freeze water, alternating between the two at will. The game will also feature various special stages, bonus minigames, challenge rooms, and local two-player modes. Development Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice was first announced on June 9, 2015. Producers Christopher Nolan, Emma Thomas, Lauren Shuler Donner, Simon Kinberg and Kathleen Kennedy had both stated that the publishers Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision and developers Sanzaru Games, Vicarious Visions and Beenox for the Handheld version (PSVita and 3DS) have been learning from their experience with Shattered Crystal, which received mostly negative reviews upon release. One of the problems they identified was how, even though the game was targeted towards children aged 7–11, fans of classic Sonic games picked up the game and had a harder time getting into Shattered Crystal lengthy exploration-based levels. As such, levels have been made shorter and include paths to better suit gamers who prefer speeding through levels, in addition to explorational elements. On September 15, 2015, Sega announced that Fire & Ice which was planned for a release in Fall 2015, would be delayed to 2016 to allow more development time and coincide with the series' 25th anniversary. Sega, Warner Bros. Animation and Activision Blizzard Studios announced that the game will launch with a special edition containing a DVD that has three episodes from the cartoon. A playable demo was shown at E3 2016. Music Later, the American composer Michael Giacchino composing the score with the additional music composed by te Italian composer Giorgio Moroder (who previously worked on Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic Underground and Sonic R) while the main theme was written by Henry Jackman and Richard Jacques (who both previously composed the music for the games "Rise of Lyric" and "Shattered Crystal"). Reception Fire & Ice received mixed to positive reviews, but still significantly more positive compared to Shattered Crystal and Rise of Lyric. The game holds a score of 62/100, indicating "mixed or average" reviews, according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. Critics praised the improvements over Shattered Crystal and refocus on speed–a key gameplay element of the franchise–while criticizing the plot, music, simple difficulty and, to a lesser extent, graphics. Brian Shea of Game Informer gave the game a 7/10, stating "Fire & Ice is a big step in the right direction for the spinoff series. While it still has quirks, it's a fun, easy experience that anyone can play. Though I still vastly prefer the classic Sonic games, Fire & Ice is an enjoyable spinoff title that brings some great elements of those games back into the forefront". IGN's Jared Petty, who gave the game a 7.5/10, wrote "A fast, fun platformer that lets you play the way you want. Sonic games have often struggled with providing the speed and excitement implied by the series’ namesake hedgehog while also accommodating meaningful and rewarding exploration, but Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice admirably accomplishes both goals in old-school 2D-platformer fashion. You can blaze through, but at almost any moment you’re free to veer off and indulge your curiosity by discovering hidden challenges and collectibles. While Fire and Ice's art direction and music are woefully generic, the well-constructed level layouts create a solid arcade-style experience that accomplishes a sense of extraordinary speed while accommodating a reasonable degree of control. Sonic Boom successfully draws from much of what makes the best of classic Sonic game play satisfying, sprinkles in a better-conceived exploratory structure, and remixes it into an intelligent, cohesive, and rewarding package." GameCentral were very critical of the game, giving it a 3/10, stating "Being better than the other Sonic Boom games really isn’t a compliment, as this dull, ugly platformer continues to sully the memory of Sega’s once great mascot." External Links *Official website *''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' at IMDB Category:2016 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Sega video games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games based on television series Category:Video games about the United States Marine Corps Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Beenox games Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:High Moon Studios games Category:Infinity Ward video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films directed by Gareth Edwards Category:Films directed by Joe Johnston Category:Films directed by Antoine Fuqua Category:Films produced by Sam Raimi Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Geoff Johns Category:Films produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by Emma Thomas Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Bryan Singer Category:Video games with screenplays by Guillermo del Toro Category:Video games with screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Video games with screenplays by Vanessa Taylor Category:Video games with screenplays by Terry Rossio Category:Video games with screenplays by Jonathan Goldstein Category:Video games with screenplays by John Francis Daley Category:Video games scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Video games scored by Giorgio Moroder Category:Video games scored by Joseph Trapanese Category:Video games scored by Danny Elfman Category:Video games scored by David Buckley Category:Video games scored by Henry Jackman Category:Video games scored by Richard Jacques Category:Video games set in the 2030s Category:Video games set in the 2050s Category:Video games set in the 2060s Category:Video games set in the 2070s Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Video games set in Alaska Category:Video games set in New York City Category:Video games set in San Francisco Category:Video games set in Los Angeles Category:Video games set in Washington, D.C. Category:Video games set in Egypt Category:Video games set in Cairo Category:Video games set in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in London Category:Video games set in Paris Category:Video games set in France Category:Video games set in Moscow Category:Video games set in Russia Category:Video games set in Tokyo Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in Vietnam Category:Video games set in Shanghai Category:Video games set in China Category:Video games set in Chicago Category:Video games set in Buenos Aires Category:Video games set in Afghanistan Category:Video games set in Illinois Category:Video games set in California Category:Video games set in St. Petersburg Category:Video games set in San Diego Category:Video games set in the 21st century Category:Video games set in the future Category:Alternate history video games Category:Video games set in Anchorage Category:Video games set in Nevada Category:Video games set in Maryland Category:Video games set in Tunisia Category:Video games set in Kenya Category:Video games set in Ethiopia Category:Video games set in Massachusetts Category:Video games set in Boston Category:Video games featuring parallel universes Category:Sacrifices in fiction